


Books and Keys

by thinkwritexpress



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bookstore AU, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, MeetCute, bookstore meetcute, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkwritexpress/pseuds/thinkwritexpress
Summary: Moving somewhere new is jarring, but finding a place to hide away in a new city is a blessing. When your new space gets threatened by Tony Stark and his businessman endeavors, you're up for a fight, and don't expect to find love along the way.





	Books and Keys

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for an alternate coffee shop au challenge, my prompt was bookstore.

You’d always been the type of girl who would live in a bookstore, if you could. And when you’d moved to New York to try your hand at being an author, you scoured the city for weeks before you found the right bookstore to make your base camp.

You know the type of store, that one that’s cozy and comfy and gives you such a sense of home, of right, that you really can’t explain to anyone who doesn’t get it. That’s the kind of bookstore you find.

Barely anyone else comes into the store, ever, and you and the owner, a sweet old lady named Mabel, become quick friends. She’s always waiting with a cup of tea and a short story when you arrive, usually of her childhood or her late husband, Ben. Stories of him are secretly your favorite, because you’re a hopeless romantic at heart, and hearing how sweet and chivalrous he was makes you practically swoon. If only men today were like that. Of course, as your mother says, thinking like that is why you’re single. Not that you really care; you prefer your book boyfriends anyways.

Weeks pass, you and Mabel fall into a comfortable routine, and you actually make some impressive headway with your novel, inspired by Mabel’s stories.

A few months in and your routine is interrupted, and not in a good way. When you walk into the store, there’s a man in a business suit talking to a distraught-looking Mabel. Your curiosity getting the better of you pushes you to station yourself nearby and eavesdrop, fully ready to jump in if necessary.

“You’ll have a month to pack up, ma’am, and I have a crew I can send over to help with everything, including the move. Not only will you be well-compensated, but Stark Industries will be sure to find you new living arrangements, and even a new shop if  you so wish. All you need to do is sign this form.” The man lays a small stack of papers on the counter in front of Mabel and as she reaches for the pen, you step up, putting your hand to hers to stop her.

“Hold on just a minute, Mister-”

“Stark, Tony Stark. Of Stark Industries. Maybe you’ve heard of me? Genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist, and soon to be new owner of this establishment. Though I’ve given up the playboy aspect recently, not that it matters to you.” He gives you a smirk and an appraising look, and you roll your eyes in disgust.

“Mister Stark, I don’t know what scam you’re running, but there’s no way Mabel will be selling you this bookstore.” You say firmly, a glare set on the man, but before he can reply, Mabel pulls your attention with a hand on your arm. She gives you a sad smile and nods.

“(Y/N), sweetie, it’s high time I retire, and the store hasn’t really made enough money to justify keeping it. I’m really sorry, I know how much you love the shop. Under the new management, it’ll still be a place for you. I’m sure they won’t change things too much.” She tries to be assuring as she signs away the store, and you feel despair settle in the pit of your stomach. Mabel hands over the paperwork shakily, and your heart cracks a little.

Tony sticks his hand out and Mabel takes it, sealing the deal with a handshake. You keep a glare trained on him as he turns to walk out, and he pauses at the door, turning and looking back directly at you. His face is unreadable, and he doesn’t say anything, the moment only lasting a second, and then he’s gone, out the door, leaving you with a sense of impending doom.

Over the course of a month, you help Mabel pack up her house, and a lot of the books too. She always cooks you dinner, sending the leftovers home for you, and she even gives you some of her favorite books from the store, telling you it’s all your payments for helping. As much as you try to tell her you don’t need paid in any capacity, she persists, and by the end of the month, you have two entire shelves dedicated to the books Mabel gave you.

In that month, Tony Stark also makes quite a few stops to the store, checking on the progress, and, you suspect, checking on you. He seems to regard you as a bit of a… loose canon. And you can’t blame him, not really. You’re the most vocal against his buyout, when Mabel isn’t around. You mope and pout and grumple and glare as much as you can when Tony’s around, wanting him to feel guilty and maybe change his mind.

Apparently he does feel guilty, because just a few days after Mabel is officially moved out, the deadline passed, Tony shows up at the door of your flat, a bouquet of lilies in his hand. “I’m here to say I’m sorry. I know you’re not my biggest fan right now, and I could’ve gone about the whole buyout thing completely differently.” Tony follows you inside as you take the flowers and put them in a vase, not stopping his monologue, “I should have. And I’m sorry. Which is big because I don’t say sorry. Ever. But something about you makes me want to be a better man. So I figure I can start by saying sorry and giving you a gift.” Tony rustles around in his pockets then pulls out a small black jewelry box, holding it towards you. “Here. This is for you.”

You take it from him hesitantly, afraid of what’s inside the box. However, your trepidation turns into confusion when you open it to see a simple key. “A key? Tony, what’s this for?” You frown at him and Tony frowns back.

“It’s the key to the bookstore. And also the apartment above it. I got all the locks changed so they all match that key. I kept a copy for myself of course, in case of an emergency, but that’s not important. Anyway, the store is all yours now, to do what you want with it. I have some guys that can help you move, and if you need anything, like stock or furniture or whatever, let me know. I’d happily get it for you.” He glances around your apartment, trying to hide his disdain at the lack of furniture, but you bristle all the same.

“Sorry not all of us can be billionaires. Some of us are struggling writers who were rudely kicked from their writing haven. I appreciate the gesture, but I can’t accept this. You’re trying to buy my forgiveness and that’s not how I work.” You hand Tony back the box, a piece of your heart breaking as you place it in his hand. Tony looks dumbstruck, and you feel a sliver of satisfaction. “Now, if you’ll excuse me Mister Stark, I have my writing to get back to and a job to find.” You usher him out the door and shut it firmly, sagging back against it and trying to hold in the tears. Moving to New York had been a mistake.

~~~~

A few days later, you’re surprised when there’s a knock at your door. You look through the peephole and see Mabel, bless her heart, holding a tote bag with a big smile on her face. You let her in immediately, giving her a tight hug, and she hugs you back, murmuring about how good it is to see you.

“Mabel, not that I don’t love that you came to visit, but what are you doing here? You know you just had to call and I’d come visit you!” You exclaim, smiling and offering her one of your few chairs. She sits down and you sit down opposite her, taking the bag when she holds it out to you.

“Sweetheart, Tony’s been coming to me for advice on you for weeks. Since the day after I signed that contract really. At first he wanted to know how to pacify you, and then he wanted to know how to make it up to you. Imagine my surprise when he came up with the idea of giving you the shop himself. And my surprise again when he came back, dejected and near tears, when you rejected it. Dear, is there a reason you won’t let Tony apologize?” Mabel’s stark honesty catches you off-guard and you stare at her with wide eyes until you regain your wits.

“Mabel! He stole my haven from me! As much as it killed me to give him the key back, he can’t just buy my forgiveness like that!” You protest, frowning. Mabel chuckles and shakes her head, giving you a rueful grin.

“I used to get riled up like that about the silly things Ben would do, bless his soul. It’s part of what made our relationship so lively! It’s wonderful to see you two like that. You know, he really loves you. Tony isn’t the best with his emotions, but the way he is with you… It’s definitely love. Please, give the boy a chance. You might want to after you read what’s in the bag. But I’m afraid that’s all the time I have now sweetheart. I have a date down the road. Have a great day, and come visit me soon!” Mabel’s up and out of her chair faster than you’d think she could move at her age, and you’re dumbfounded as you stare at the bag beside your feet.

Your curiosity gets the best of you and you open it, a book and an envelope inside. You pull them both out, smiling at the title of the book, one of your favorites from the store, then set it aside and hold the envelope. Your name is written across it in Tony’s messy scrawl, and you pause a moment before ripping it open and reading the letter that’s inside.

_(Y/N),_

_I’m so bad at these things, I wish I could give you something better. I gotta admit, you turning down the key was a big blow to my ego- which, yeah, is huge, but that’s besides the point. I was proud of the idea, thought you’d be happy about it. But you weren’t. And I’m sorry if I offended you with it. I don’t expect your forgiveness, but I’d really like it. I’d like a second chance to show off the real Tony Stark, and not just the businessman you saw at our first meeting. So anyway. Here’s my number, give me a call if you’re ever feeling forgiving of arrogant billionaires._

_Tony_

_P.s. check the cover of the book. And the copyright page. Both have important things._

You set the letter aside and open the book. Inside, the key is taped to the cover, and you can’t help but smile. It’s yours, and you’re not going to give it back a second time. You clutch the key to your chest and flip the page, a gasp falling from your lips as you see the author’s signature and a post-it note that says “First edition, signed. Hope you love it x.” You try to ignore the tears welling up in your eyes, but you know you can’t.

You grab your cell-phone and dial Tony’s number, tears streaming down your face now. When he answers, you whisper out “you’re forgiven.” and you can practically feel the smile radiating from him as he replies with a thank you.

“Hey (Y/N)?” his voice stops you just before you hang up.

“Yeah Tony?” You reply, your voice rough from crying.

“Can I take you on a date sometime? Soon?” He asks, and your mind shorts out for a second. But then you picture Mabel and her husband and you smile.

“Yeah, yeah  you can Tony. Let me know when. I’ll just be busy with my new bookstore.” You say softly, and Tony chuckles.

“I’ll come see you at the shop tomorrow. Get some rest (Y/N).” He murmurs, and you do as he says, crawling into bed moments later with the book and key laid reverently on your mattress-side table. Tomorrow is a new day, but it’s a day full of possibilities.


End file.
